Are We Really Faking It?
by Abominable Toaster
Summary: Tony's stuck up cousin is coming for a visit and Tony tells him that he is dating an amazing woman. Only problem? Tony's not dating anyone...Who will he get to fill her place. I'm still unsure of ratings so I guess I'll rate it T.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Grimaced and slammed his fists on his desk, causing McGee and Ziva to glance suddenly up. McGee figured it was just one of Tony's temper tantrums went back to his work. Ziva was not so easily satisfied walked over to Tony's desk to see what was troubling him. Ziva was leaning on Tony's desk and everyone jumped when McGee's phone rang. Tony and Ziva could only hear snippets of conversation from the other end of the line. Abby had called McGee down to her lab to show him some sort thing related to their current case. Ziva smiled as McGee hustled down to the lab as fast as humanly possible, he had been trying to work up an excuse all day to see Abby and she was relatively positive that everyone in the office new that he had a crush on Abby.

Tony looked up to where Ziva was now positioned on the edge of his desk, and hid a smile. She was beautiful, at the very least, Tony had always had a soft spot for Ziva but ever since he had gone to Somalia to save Ziva, he had found other feelings. Deeper feelings. He couldn't place the expression on her face as she turned to look at him, jolting him from his day dream.

"Tony, what's made you so...angry?" Tony debated telling her. His stuck up cousin, who had been given the 24 million pound real estate when his uncle had passed away. Crispin, his sniveling cousin, was coming to visit and wanted to meet the wonderful woman that Tony had been dating. Tony, of course hadn't been dating anyone and since he hadn't expected Crispin to visit him he had described the woman of his dreams. Which happened to sound suspiciously like Ziva. Tony sighed and responded to Ziva's question.

"My cousin Crispin is coming to visit!" Ziva dawned a confused expression.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tony laughed half heartedly.

"No! He is the most stuck up, sniveling, irritating person in the whole world,"

"Well it's only for what, a week at most? Can't you survive for that long?" Tony sighed, yes he probably could survive if he was just coming for a week but he was also expecting to see the love of Tony's life.

"Ya but...that's not all of it..."

Ziva looked at Tony, his hands covering his face and hunched over his desk. She did not understand what all of his fuss was about. It was family, like them or not. Ziva couldn't help wonder what the rest of the story was about, not that it mattered. Ziva would help him no matter what trouble he may have gotten himself into. Ziva had always had a special connection with Tony, but lately, especially since he had come to rescue her in Somalia she had felt something more. Like every time he walked into a room she couldn't help but feel irrationally happy.

"Then...what's the rest of it?" Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair, a brought his hands behind his head.

"I may have told him that I am dating a woman who I am very much in love so I could get back at him with the one thing he doesn't have..." Tony rushed the last of his sentence. Ziva smirked, it would be Tony who would make that mistake.

"This is the cousin who inherited your uncle's fortune, who you told...Tony I believe you have hit stone bottom." Tony smiled at Ziva's mistake of wording.

"That's rock bottom and no I don't believe I have..." Ziva looked questionably at Tony. If he was implying what she thought he was that would mean that he wanted her to be his fake girlfriend...

"Tony you don't mean...?" Tony smiled, nodded his head and went to stand next to Ziva at the front of his desk.

"Please Ziva, I need to finally show up my cousin, once you meet him you'll know why," Ziva looked into Tony's pleading green eyes. Her heart melted and her skin tingled when he placed his hand on hers. Ziva sighed and nodded how could she say no to Tony. Tony jumped up and hugged Ziva. He hugged her for maybe a moment to long because it was awkward when they separated.

"Uh well Crispin gets here on Tuesday so I guess we'll start the charade then," Tony wished that it wasn't a charade and he was in fact dating Ziva. Ziva nodded and walked back to her desk before turning around sharply.

"What do we tell the team though, they'll have to know something..." Tony hadn't thought that far ahead. Suddenly it hit them both.

"Rule number 12!" They both said it simultaneously and McGee glanced at him curiously as he exited the elevator.

"Rule number 12 is never date a coworker...you two aren't wait...YOU TWO!" Tony realized what McGee was thinking and he and Ziva ran and pushed him back into the elevator.

"No McGee we-" Tony gestured between himself and Ziva, "are not. It is a charade for my cousin." Mcgee processed what Tony was saying and took a deep breath.

"Okay...but what about telling Gibbs and Abby and Ducky and Palmer what are they gonna say to this, oh Tony this sounds like a bad idea..." Tony rolled his eyes as McGee continued to panic. However, McGee's panic also led to Ziva to think this through. She had not thought of the consequences of telling the rest of the team. She looked and saw fear flash across Tony's face and knew that he was feeling the same thing too.

"Probie, we're going to tell the team so that they can all help in the charade to show up my cousin." McGee looked at Ziva who responded with a helpless gesture.

"Fine but I'm not going to be there when you tell Gibbs, but I will be there when you tell Abby!" With that McGee flipped up the emergency switch and then hit the button that led to Abby's lab. McGee stood in between Tony and Ziva smiling almost as bright as when he accidently fell asleep with his whitening tray in.

An eternity seemed to pass in the elevator before it finally stopped and McGee stepped out with Tony and Ziva at his heels.

"Timmy!" Abby ran out of her office and hugged Mcgee, Tony and Ziva in turn.

"Abby, meet our newest NCIS couple." McGee smiled as Tony and Ziva looked at the ground uncomfortably and Abby started at them with her mouth agape.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really you two are dating? I knew it I knew it I knew it! Timothy you owe me twenty bucks!" Abby held her hand out to McGee who had started to blush.

"No Abby, we are not actually dating it's to trick my cousin." Tony said to Abby then turned to McGee. "You were betting on us getting together?" Ziva stifled a laugh.

"Ya, well...wait what's going on?" Abby said suddenly growing confused.

Abby looked at Tony as he started to explain why he and Ziva were faking going out and swore she saw pain cross his features every time he implied faking. The real reason half the team was betting on Tony and Ziva going out was because it seemed that they were perfect for each other.

"Abby you listening to the plan?" Abby glanced up to see Tony's piercing green eyes looking intently at her.

"Yes sir Mr. DiNozzo sir." Abby brought her hand up to salute. Abby looked over to where Tim stood, he was staring at her with a mixture of emotions crossing his face. Suddenly McGee glanced up with a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey Tony how do we know if your act will be you know, convincing?" Tony gave McGee a deadly glare and Ziva had a mixture of shock, confusion and something Tony couldn't recognize. Tony took in a deep breath and turned towards Ziva. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her it was that he wasn't sure what would happen when he kissed her. Tony closed the remaining space between himself and Ziva and pulled her closer by her waist. McGee and Abby stood there in shock as Tony brought his hands up to cup Ziva's face. Ziva pulled away from Tony and was increasingly embarrassed as Gibbs walking into Abby's lab brandishing a Caf-Pow.

"Rule number 12, you two done playing grab ass?" Abby and McGee high-fived as Tony and Ziva blushed.

"Boss it's not what it looks like-" he was cut off by Gibbs.

"Who ya trying to show up DiNozzo?" Ziva smirked as Tony continued to look embarrassed.

"How do you know I'm trying to show someone up?" Tony appeared to be hurt but the rest of the team knew that he was faking it.

"Ziva's too smart to sleep with you, what do ya got for me Abs?" Tony turned to skulk out of the lab when Ziva caught his arm and pulled him back, Tony glanced down at her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to mesmerize him. It was Gibbs' head slap that brought him back to reality.

"Two more days DiNozzo!" Tony was confused by Gibbs' statement before he realized that it was now 9:30 p.m. Saturday night and he had only two days left until Tuesday morning when his cousin arrived.

Gibbs had already left in the elevator so Tony was left standing next to Ziva with the tension rising between them. Ziva still hadn't said a word since Tony kissed her in the lab and it made Tony nervous. What if he messed up? He shouldn't have asked her to do this for him it would just make it awkward between the two of them and he like their relationship as it was. The tension began to grow as the two of them stepped into the elevator and Ziva pressed the button that brought them to the bullpen. Tony suddenly smacked himself in the back of the head,"Damn it! I still have to clean my apartment and plan meals and..." Ziva put her hand on top of his where it rested on the railing of the elevator.

"Tony, you've already gotten us in this mess, I'll help you plus, how long have we been dating?" Tony thought back to the most recent conversation he had with Crispin.

"Ummm...six and a half months, why?" Ziva snickered and responded quickly.

"I'll have to make it look as though I have lived there too, how about if I come over tomorrow morning and help you clean. Plus you can barely make toast, you'll need someone to cook for you." Tony laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Your the best Ziva," he turned her so that she was looking into his eyes, "Thank you for doing this for me." Ziva blushed and smiled.

"Of course Tony, for a friend of course." The door to the elevators flew open and Ziva stepped out to leave Tony to his thoughts.

Gibbs must have left for the night because when Ziva walked to her desk she found a note written in Gibbs' scrawl. The note merely said:

_I know. Careful, Rule #12_

Ziva glanced at the elevator that Tony still hadn't exited from and decided to take the stairs. She packed her bag and walked quickly out of the bullpen, still clutching the handwritten note, lost in her own thoughts.

After Ziva left the elevator Tony crumpled to the floor. Did even Gibbs think that he didn't have a chance with Ziva? When Ziva allowed him to kiss her he felt as though there wasn't a care in the world. She was the reason he got up in the morning and dragged himself to work. Tony felt the elevator start to move down but didn't get up in time when McGee stepped in.

McGee saw Tony sitting in the corner of the elevator and if he hadn't known better he would of thought that Tony had tears welling in his eyes. McGee flipped the switch as Tony had earlier and went to sit beside Tony.

"Tony...I h-have a question for you," Tony leaned his head back.

"Shoot Probie what's up?" Tony said with false enthusiasm, but McGee didn't seem to notice.

"Do you think I have a chance with Abby?" Tony's face became scrunched up.

"What? You like Abby?" Tony felt he already knew the answer to the question.

"Tony you know well enough that I like Abby, Tony please be serious?"

"Yes, honestly I think you do but your very...uptight just loosen up a bit," Tony stood up and flipped the switch on the elevator and they rode in silence to the bullpen.

McGee had already packed left by the time Tony even started to pack. As Tony was about to turn off his light he noticed a little note written by Gibbs. Tony was curious and he leaned back on his desk to read it.

_I know, here's your chance, don't mess up. Rule #12_

What did Gibbs mean by that? How could he know? Tony switched off his light and made his way to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony woke up to an incessant ringing at his door. He rolled over to see his clock, 8:30 a.m, who could be there that early on a Sunday morning. Tony pulled on a t-shirt and walked to his door to look out the peep hole. He smiled as he opened the door. "Ziva do you know how early it is?" Ziva looked at Tony who was sporting flannel pajama bottoms and an NCIS t-shirt while he still had a massive case of bed head. Ziva smiled in return.

"Early Tony? I've already gone for a run and got coffee!" Tony smiled as Ziva handed him a coffee.

"Uh...Well come in" Tony gestured to his apartment which didn't seem as bad as Ziva had imagined. The apartment seemed very, Tony though. Ziva walked through the doorway as Tony turned to look at her. She had her back to him and Tony took in what Ziva was wearing. Simple worn out jeans, an old sweatshirt and run down sneakers. For some reason Tony thought she had never looked better. As Tony excused himself to go get dressed Ziva started to look about the apartment. She wasn't surprised to see a whole wall dedicated to movies. Ziva walked over to the kitchen and was surprised when Tony walked up behind her still wearing the same t-shirt but now wearing jeans.

"You ready, sweet cheeks?" A look of curiosity crossed Ziva's face.

"Save it Tony, your cousin isn't here yet," Ziva turned on her heel and began to put DVDs back into their proper place. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper Gibbs had left on his desk. He glanced up at Ziva who still hadn't turned around and he tucked the sliver of paper back into his pocket. Here was his chance, and Tony DiNozzo wasn't one to pass on things he truly cared about.

Tony walked over to where Ziva was standing and started to rearrange the videos she was handing him. At one point Ziva handed him a DVD and Tony's fingers lingered on hers for a moment to long, but neither of them seemed to notice. After all of the DVDs had been sorted, Ziva picked up one of the many dishes that littered the living room. Tony helped and soon they had gathered all the dishes in the sink. Tony had volunteered to wash as long as Ziva put them away.

"Tony where does this go?" Ziva held up a rather odd bowl, Tony laughed.

"It was...a gift" Tony reached across to open the cupboard. Ziva had ducked under his arm so that his chest grazed her back. Tony pulled back almost unwillingly, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms but it wasn't the right time.

The rest of the day passed without any other awkward moments, almost as if they were avoiding each other. Later that night they both sighed and sat down on Tony's couch. Ziva kicked off her shoes and Tony smiled, they seemed so...family like.

"Well Ziva it seems we make a pretty good team, I will say you did an excellent job making it look as though you lived here too." Tony looked to his right where Ziva sat looking utterly exhausted.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva smiled and started to relax, Tony suddenly thought of an idea.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Ziva sighed, it would be DiNozzo to suggest a movie.

"I don't know if I can stay awake that long Tony," Tony smiled back at her as he got up to select a video.

"No one can fall asleep during an Indiana Jones movie" Tony flashed the case _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_,

"Why not then?" Ziva smiled back at Tony who was now sporting a boyish grin.

However, sure enough Ziva fell asleep and was closely followed by Tony. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, but then as he started to drift off they ended up lying down next to each other. Tony heard it first but then felt something start to stir in his arms. Tony pulled his head up groggily only to realize that he was holding his partner, Ziva David, in his arms. As Tony tried to remember what happened Ziva woke up and was equally shocked to realize she had fallen asleep next to her partner. Tony realized it was his phone ringing and quickly retrieved it from his kitchen counter.

"DiNozzo where are you? Your late meet us at the scene, I sent the directions to your PDA." Ziva could hear Gibbs' dominating voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes Boss, sorry-"

"And Tony, pick up Ziva on your way over" Tony was about to respond when Gibbs hung up on him. Tony tucked the phone into his pocket and turned to face Ziva.

"Ziva...Uh...Well that's awkward, do you want a ride home cause Gibbs told me to give you a ride to the crime scene...?" Ziva had laced up her shoes and was pulling on her sweatshirt turned to look at him.

"I drove my car here yesterday, so why don't you pick me up in a half hour?" Ziva smiled and started to let herself out when Tony suddenly called out.

"I'm sorry Ziva, that was really, really awkward an-"

"It was an accident, no harm done...right?" With that Ziva smiled and walked out of his apartment.

Tony stared at the closed door for a few more minutes after she left. How could he have been so stupid? Now she probably wasn't going to help him, how could this have happened? All they did was watch a movie, they didn't actually sleep together, just, next to each other. A million thoughts ran through his head as he went to get dressed for another day on the job.

Ziva slammed her car door and thrust her key into the ignition angrily. She shouldn't just have left like that, it certainly wasn't that she didn't like waking up in Tony's arms. They didn't sleep together, but she did spend the night at Tony's house. How would they explain that to the team? They were both late, that was for sure. Would the team try and put two and two together? Ziva wove her car through the crowed streets of the city to get to her apartment to get ready for Tony to pick her up.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride over was silent, no one dared to say anything after what had happened that morning. Tony looked over at Ziva as she stared out the window, her eyes off in some far away place. Tony sighed, what was Gibbs going to say? How could they possibly explain why the both of them were late? They would have to find out soon enough because their exit was next.

Tony killed the ignition and turned to look at Ziva. "Ziva..." She smiled faintly and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What do we tell Gibbs Tony?" She hadn't meant for her tone to be that sharp and winced as she saw hurt dance across Tony's eyes.

"Lets not say anything and see what they react to, if that doesn't work, I suppose then we'll have to think of something." Tony tried to sound happy but failed as his smile never reached his eyes. Ziva started to say something but changed her mind and abruptly climbed out of the car. _Well that went well,_ Tony thought to himself as he climbed from the car and followed Ziva up the driveway that led to the crime scene.

"DiNozzo, David!" Tony and Ziva heard their voices being called and made their way to the backyard where the sound was coming from. McGee was bagging and tagging around the base of the tree and from what Tony could see, the body was in the treehouse above it. McGee glanced up from where he was positioned but quickly went back to work.

"That was very...un-McGee" Ziva nodded, she still hadn't said anything and was afraid to, afraid of hurting Tony again.

"DiNozzo, David, Get up here!" Ziva set a fast pace to the treehouse and nodded at McGee as he looked up to see a frustrated DiNozzo in her wake. Ziva climbed the wobbly ladder that led to the well built treehouse. She let her eyes adjust to the light before moving to let Tony climb in as well. Ducky and Palmer had already moved the body and were on their way back to NCIS and it was only Gibbs who was still in the tree taking pictures and bagging evidence. Neither Tony or Ziva knew what to say so they waited for Gibbs to say something.

"I don't have a mens bathroom so this will have to do." Ziva remembered the time she had followed Tony into the bathroom and almost smiled at the thought.

"Boss, nothing happened." Tony was just restating a fact but the words seemed to hold another meaning for both of them. Gibbs glanced between the two of them.

"Something did. Don't come back to NCIS before you figure it out." Tony and Ziva just stared at Gibbs as he slammed the hatch behind him as he climbed down the rope ladder. Ziva could see Tony's dimly lit figure start to pace back and forth in the small space. What should I do? Should I tell him how I feel, no that would be a catastrophe, he doesn't love me back... A million thoughts raced through her head as Tony gathered his courage to speak.

"Ziva I completely understand if you don't want to help me anymore, its most likely only going to become more awkward and I don't want this to come between us." Tony looked into Ziva's dark, brown eyes wondering what she was thinking about.

Ziva glanced up only to see Tony staring at her. Why did he have to look at her like that? "Tony its fine just a-a street bump right?" Tony laughed and some of the tension seemed to disappear.

"Road bump, but something tells me you already knew that..." Ziva felt the heat rise to her face, she had known the correct saying but was trying to make Tony feel better. "Thank you Ziva," Tony walked over and hugged her. Tony released Ziva from his bear hug and glanced out of the window. Tim and Gibbs had already left, Ziva was opening the hatch.

"You ready Tony?" Ziva's chocolate brown eyes stared at Tony while he seemed to stare intently back.

"Why don't we grab lunch first?" Ziva smiled at Tony's incessant need for food.

"Okay...I guess we can talk about what we're going to say to Crispin." Tony merely nodded his head and followed Ziva through the hatch in the treehouse.

Fifteen minutes later Tony and Ziva sat at a booth in one of the pleasant little diners around the city. Neither of them seemed to want to talk about what had happened earlier that morning and it seemed like centuries ago. The waitress was the one to break the silence between them.

"Well what will you folks be havin' today?" Tony gestured to Ziva who ordered followed by Tony.

"So I have to pick Crispin up tomorrow at the airport at six in the morning, would you like to come?" Ziva cocked her head thoughtfully and answered him.

"I'll go with you, are you taking the day off?" Tony took a quick sip of his soda.

"No just the morning, I figure the little twerp will probably have jet lag and will be content for the rest of the day till after work. We'll probably go out to dinner, that okay with you?" Ziva smiled and thought how natural it seemed to talk to Tony about family related subjects.

"Sounds great Tony, have you told him where your, uh, 'girlfriend' works?" Tony's smile faded. In his letters he had based his girlfriend off of, well Ziva. He hadn't told Crispin about where she worked though, but when he visited he would find out that it was his partner who was faking being his girlfriend...This was getting confusing. Was it actually going to work?

"No, no I, uh didn't specify...Oh look here comes our food," Tony put on a boyish grin and dug in to his food. Rest of the meal past uneventfully, the two exchanged small talk mostly talking about Crispin and plans regarding it.

Tony was paying the bill when he heard his phone start to ring. He glanced at it and mouthed McGee to Ziva who nodded and started to walk out of the car.

"What McGee!" Tony strained to see Ziva lean against the car, waiting for him.

"Where are you!" McGee hissed from the other side of the line.

"On my way jeez McGoo what's your problem?" This was very unlike McGee to wonder, Gibbs must be up to something.

"Fine just, hurry up...Ziva's with you, right?" Tony who was still confused glanced out of the window, Ziva was now talking on her cell.

"Ya gotta go McCranky..."

"No Tony Wai-" Tony flipped his phone shut, thanked the waiter and exited as fast as humanly possible, meanwhile Ziva was on the phone with Abby who was in hysterics.

"Ziva, Gibbs is in a really bad mood. Ya and I mean like uber bad mad, poor Timmy has gotten like a thousand Gibbs slaps just in the time he was in my lab."

"We're on our way Abby okay?" She was just saying goodbye to Abby as Tony walked over spinning his car keys on his finger.

"You ready to face the wrath of Gibbs?" Tony flashed a smile.

"I suppose," Ziva gave him a playful smile while opening the car door and getting in. Tony cocked his head to the side, had she really just meant that? Either way it was going to be an interesting week that was for sure.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, been a busy week. I'll try to update soon though!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Ziva stood awkwardly in the elevator heading up to the bullpen, both occupied by their own thoughts. McGee made his way to the elevator without looking up but jumped back, startled, when he bumped into Tony.

"Hey! Watch it McGoo, you almost gave me another bloody nose!" McGee rolled his eyes at Tony's dramatics and waved at Ziva who was standing behind him.

"Gibbs is waiting in the conference room," McGee pushed past Tony to stand in the elevator. Tony and Ziva exchanged confused looks as they made their way past McGee and into the bullpen. They put down their bags and walked slowly up the stairs, dreading what awaited them in the conference room.

Tony winced as the door knob creaked as he pushed at it gently. The small sound, however, was enough for Gibbs to realize who it was. Tony pushed the door completely open and stepped over the threshold, Ziva on his heels.

"Boss...All, uh, all figured out so we're gonna go see what McGee's got then get back to work," Gibbs smirked and stood up.

"Nice try DiNozzo...Sit both of you." They both immediately sat and cowered as Gibbs walked around them. "Now, I don't need this interfering with your work. First problem the show's over got it?" Tony and Ziva nodded. "Good back to work," Gibbs opened the door, in his wake were to confused agents.

"What do you got McGee?" Gibbs strolled into the bullpen followed closely by David and DiNozzo.

"Uh...Petty officer William Rogers..."

"And?" Gibbs walked over and gave McGee one of his impatient looks.

"That's...uh all I have boss, sorry."

"Update Tony and Ziva." Gibbs walked towards the elevator never looking back at the three agents still looking at his retreating form.

"Where were you?" McGee suddenly turned to the two agents staring at the monitor.

"None of your business Probalicious, any calls for me?" Tim rolled his eyes and handed Tony a scrap of paper. Tony read it and snorted, it was from his cousin saying for Tony to promptly pick him up at the airport tomorrow morning at 5:30.

The rest of the day past sluggishly. No one actually felt like working, Tony was counting down the minutes until Crispin came. More likely until he could pretend Ziva was his girlfriend. Tony pulled his head up and saw Ziva gave absentmindedly at her computer screen. _If I could only tell her how I feel, _Tony thought to himself. Glancing around making sure Gibbs wasn't in sight he continued to gaze longingly at his partner. _Why her? It would never work between us...Right? _Tony continued to think as he looked at Ziva.

Meanwhile, across from Tony sat Ziva. The crazy, ninja Musad assassin. Not many people knew what was under her icy exterior though. She glanced up quickly and saw that Tony, was in fact, still staring at her. _What is he thinking about? _Ziva inquired to herself. _How am I going to survive a week pretending to be Tony's girlfriend? What if I mess up, tell him something that I wasn't supposed to. What if I told him how I really feel about him? _Ziva sighed and saw Tony now smiling AND staring at her, _maybe this could end well after all... _

McGee turned to see Tony practically drooling over Ziva. How on Earth could those two not see that they were in love with each other? Everyone else could see it, right? McGee suddenly felt overcome with emotion as he remembered the way Abby looked at the stupid man from Mexico. _What does she see in him that she doesn't see in me? I'm smarted than him, I definitely care about her more than he ever will. _McGee typed angrily on his keyboard as he thought about Abby. _I will tell her, Tony said I had a chance, why not take it right? Ya, that's what I'll do._

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to see his three agents half asleep at their desks. _Sometimes I feel like a fourth grade teacher._ He glanced at his computer screen, 7:30 p.m. Tomorrow would be Tuesday. Tomorrow was the day Tony's cousin was coming. Tomorrow Tony and Ziva would start their charade. _Nothing bad can come of this. _Gibbs thought to himself as he decided to wake his team. They would need their sleep for tomorrow, it was going to be a long day. _Hell, _he thought to himself, _it's going to be a long week. _

"Go home," Gibbs addressed his team, "tomorrow's going to be a long day." McGee brought his head up from his hands sluggishly and followed suit when Tony and Ziva picked up their backpacks. They all crowded into the elevator except for Gibbs, Tony flashed McGee a confused look when he pressed the lab button after Ziva had already hit the button that led to ground level.

"I have to, uh do something first." Tony, remembering their conversation in the elevator gave him a thumbs up behind Ziva's back. Ziva was too sleepy to notice anything out of the ordinary. Tony and Ziva stepped out at ground level but not before Tony turned to wink at McGee. Ziva, this time did in fact notice and asked Tony about it after the doors to the elevator doors closed.

"I had something in my eye..." Tony failed to come up with a better excuse as he herded Ziva towards his car.

McGee took a deep breath as he stepped out of the elevator. Tonight, he was going to tell Abby how he felt about her. He heard the normal beeping of Major Mas-spec as he walked towards her. She spun on her heels and leaned against the chrome table. McGee felt his mouth go dry as she cocked her head questioningly at him.

"Tim you okay?" McGee felt his mind go blank, he had planned what he was going to say, now why couldn't he remember it?

"Uh...Ya just wanted to, er, uh say...goodnight I guess..." Tim felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Oh...Goodnight then..." Abby felt her heart start to sink, she had hoped McGee might have said something more than just goodnight.

"Ya bye!" Abby sighed as Tim practically ran out of the lab.

McGee rushed back towards the elevator and sunk against the wall as he held his head in his hands. _What happened? I had everything planned I..." _McGee cut off his own thoughts as he stood up, he headslapped himself, just as Gibbs had done to him so many times before. _Okay, one minor setback, but tomorrow's a new day..._ McGee heard the ding of the elevator as he stepped off at ground level and headed towards his car. Repeating his own thoughts, over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

4:30 a.m. Ziva heard her alarm go off and she reached over to hit the snooze button, she missed and caused the whole contraption to tumble off her nightstand. The commotion caused her to actually wake up, Tony would be here momentarily and she needed to be ready. She probably went through about four outfits before she decided on just wearing jeans and a white blouse.

Tony walked down the hall towards her apartment, this was it. He raised his hand to knock on the door as he smoothed out his bed head. He heard her unlock the door and was greeted by a tired, but smiling Ziva. Ziva took in what Tony was wearing, plain jeans and a grayish colored button up shirt, she had seen him wear it dozens of times before but now it just seemed...different.

"Ready?" Tony asked her, he smiled and offered his arm. Ziva squinted her eyes questioningly but linked her arm with his nonetheless. Tony led the way to where he had parked his car and opened Ziva's door before getting in himself. Ziva was curious but figured he was just preparing for when Crispin came.

"Damn whose a sexy chick, a sexy chick!" Ziva was drawn from staring absentmindedly out the window to look at Tony with a curious expression.

"What?" Tony made an innocent face and pointed to the radio which he proceeded in turning up. Ziva smiled as Tony continued to sing and drum on the steering wheel. Ziva started laughing as the man in the car next to them gave them a weird look as Tony blushed and changed the radio station.

Ziva watched as Tony checked his watch for the umpteenth time, she glanced at her own watch and grimaced as it read 5:25 a.m. Tony grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to where they were showing the landing times of the plans. Tony glanced at his watch then back at the board, Ziva merely rolled her eyes.

"Tony he'll be here on time don't worry," Ziva's eyes bore into his and Tony caved.

"I know...Hey let's go get a coffee!" Tony grabbed her hand and led her over to a coffee cart. Ziva followed his lead when he had grabbed her hand, but when they stood in the coffee line and he still hadn't released his grip, in fact he had laced their fingers together. Ziva was just about to comment when Tony cut her off by starting their order.

Ziva cradled her coffee as Tony stared at the absentmindedly at the ground, suddenly she felt hims stiffen beside her. He immediately stood up and she followed at once, Tony's eyes never leaving the young man leaving the gate. Ziva watched as the scene unfolded before her.

"Is he...?" Ziva trailed off watching Tony's cousin receive a phone number from the flight attendant, as much as Tony would hate to admit it, they're both definitely DiNozzos.

"Yup" Tony turned to Ziva, "I'm so sorry don't go all ninja on me!" With that Tony cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Tony, Tony is that you?" Crispin bounded up towards them as Tony and Ziva pulled back, but not before Tony noticed something different in her eyes.

"Oh hey Crispin didn't see you there," Crispin laughed nervously, Ziva noted a look that might have been envy in his eyes.

"Yes, well your looking well, good to see you," turning towards Ziva he added, "Judging from Tony's letters you must be Ziva," She felt Tony stiffen next to her.

"Um yes..." Ziva extended a hand expecting him to shake it but instead he kissed the back of her hand. Ziva recoiled instantly and pushed herself into Tony who wrapped an arm around her. As Tony and Crispin exchanged greetings she took the time to look over Crispin. Apart from the fact that he too was wearing a button up shirt and jeans, he didn't look very much like Tony. Crispin had curly blonde hair, the same green eyes that Tony had, but his lacked fun. Tony's eyes always made her shiver, they seemed to be a door right to his soul. Crispin's just seemed blank, just plain eyes. No sparkle like the green eyes she had come to love in the time she worked at NCIS. She noticed the expensive watch he was wearing and noticed that all of the clothes he was wearing looked to be expensive down to his suede shoes.

"Crispin you probably still have to go to baggage claim, right?" Crispin nodded and Tony continued, "Why don't we go get the car and meet you out in front of the airport?" Tony smiled but Ziva saw that his usually bright green eyes didn't share the smile. Crispin smiled, a strain, and hoisted his expensive backpack over his shoulder as Tony pointed out the direction and then turned to go get the car, his arm still wrapped around Ziva. Once they were well out of earshot, Tony removed his arm from around Ziva. Ziva, suddenly felt cold without Tony's arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Ziva, I am so sorry I got you into this," Tony guided her through the parking garage. Ziva sighed, after meeting his cousin she was was having second thoughts too.

"It's okay Tony, it's only a week right? What's the worst that can happen, yes?" Tony smiled weakly as he shut Ziva's door for her.

"Yup, only a week...Only a week" Tony whispered to himself as he made his way over to the driver's side of the car.

Tony pulled his NCIS company car in front of the baggage claim waiting for his younger cousin to emerge. Tony got out of the car as Crispin came out wheeling his suitcase. Crispin merely left his bags near the trunk of the car as he climbed into the back seat leaving Tony to put the bags in the trunk. Ziva felt a silence spread over the car as Crispin pulled out his phone and proceeded in, what she thought to be texting.

"Well Crispin, you must be hungry, yes?" Tony winced as Ziva's english slipped a little, he was glad however when Crispin didn't notice. Crispin didn't even look up as he responded to Ziva's question.

"Yes, the food on the plane was absolutely dreadful, I'm tired as well. What do you say we get breakfast then I can sleep, the jet lag's starting to catch up." Crispin's British accent rang out in the silent car but Tony did steer towards the first Dunkin Donuts he saw. Crispin exited the car as soon as it stopped and went into the coffee shop.

"The cat's out of the bag now, I guess you can see how much of a jerk my cousin is." Tony leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes but snapped back when he felt a smaller hand placed on top of his.

"Tony I agreed to help you, we'll get through this together." Tony saw the same thing he had seen in her eyes as when he kissed her in the airport. Still confused he laughed half heartedly,

"If that doesn't work he'll call Gibbs and have him head slap the hell out of him? I like that idea better!" Ziva laughed but quieted as soon as Crispin got back in the car. "Where to know your highness," Tony said barely audible to even Ziva who was sitting next to him.

"Easy Tony, something tells me the counters are about to turn," Tony had to smile at Ziva's mistake. Yeah, it was going to be okay as long as he had her by his side.

"Tables, Zee-vah, the tables are about to turn."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SORRY! times like a billion. It's taken me forever to update. I know, I know excuses are bad so I 'm not even going to bother and I know this chapter is short but with any luck with midterms just getting over I'll have more time to work. But for the moment I hope this is enough and I'll be updating the others soon. So please, don't hurt me. Enjoy and please review!**

"And we're home!" Tony held the door open while Crispin walked in with a disapproving stare. Tony rolled his eyes as Ziva gave a mocking look as she walked into the living room as well.

"Well where am I sleeping? The jet lags starting to kick in." Crispin yawned and stretched while Tony retrieved a pillow, sheet, and a blanket from his closet and brought them back to the couch.

"Here." Tony started to pull the couch out to a bed, Ziva debated head slapping Crispin when he watched them struggle as he pulled a sleeping mask from his bag.

"Hmm, it's not home but it will have to do I suppose, it's nice to see you rebounded after your parents disinherited you." Tony bristled and Ziva thought that he was going to hit his younger cousin. She knew that his family disinheriting him was a sore spot, Crispin must have known it too based on the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well he have to get back to work because, we have jobs, you have my cell bye!" Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and promptly slammed the door to his apartment, he then turned and started to fake bang his head on the wall. "Why did I ever let him stay at my house?" Ziva laughed and came to lean against the wall Tony was still leaning his head on.

"Soon enough he'll meet the rest of Team Gibbs, then you'll have your revenge," Ziva felt satisfied when she saw the normal mischievous glint return to his piercing green eyes.

"Hadn't even thought of that...Oo this is going to be fun!" Tony started to walk down the hall and Ziva followed, one thing was still bothering her though. How did Crispin know her name, Tony had just said that he was dating someone. Ziva felt the panic rise in her throat but immediately swallowed the feelings it brought with it. This is only a favor for Tony, nothing could ever happen between us. Right?

"Zee-vah you okay you spaced out for a second there, you sure your okay?" Ziva looked up into his concerned eyes. Sometimes, sometimes she could feel something change between them, she marked it off as coincidence and nodded her head back at her partner. Coincidence, but Gibbs didn't believe in coincidence and usually neither did she. Something was different here though, this was unknown territory.

McGee heard the elevator ding and watched as Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen, still fully absorbed in their conversation.

"How's your cousin Tony?" McGee flashed a knowing grin and Tony frowned.

"Fine McNosey! And don't think I don't know what your really asking because I wi-" Tony was cut off by Gibbs walking into the bullpen and promptly head slapping his senior field agent. "Thank you boss, I needed that!" Tony turned and strutted back to his desk. Ziva smirked at him as she opened her email. The first message was from Abby and Ziva's smirk turned to a frown as she started to read it. Tony realized something was wrong but Gibbs was still in the bullpen so he decided to email her. Ziva was just about to close out of the window when she noticed a new message from Tony.

_Ziva, What's wrong? Is something wrong? Are you okay? -Tony_

Ziva smiled as she typed her message to Tony.

_Tony, it is nothing. Abby wanted to go shopping so I had something to wear to dinner tomorrow. -Ziva_

Tony glanced up from his computer, momentarily picturing Ziva in a new dress...Or any dress for that matter. His smirk turned to a lopsided grin as he came up with a reply.

_Aw, sweetcheeks your getting all gussied up for me? -Tony_

Ziva smirked at her screen then typed a quick response.

_Yes, my little hairy butt...Just for you -Ziva xoxo_

Tony saw two new messages in his inbox, the first from Ziva the second from Gibbs. Tony was shocked when Ziva added "hugs and kisses" to the end of her email but was even more shocked that Gibbs knew how to use email. He decided he better open it.

_DiNozzo stop having computer sex with Ziva and get your ass in gear!_

DiNozzo blushed heavily and went back to typing on his computer.

"Ziva! Come on time to go!" Everyone on team Gibbs was startled by Abby's sudden arrival.

"Abby, I have to work I cannot leave now," Abby frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Gibbs I am taking Ziva and thats final!" Gibbs smiled.

"Okay," Abby smiled happily. Ziva's eyes shot open as her jaw dropped.

"What? Gibbs! No I have work and-" She was abruptly interrupted by Gibbs.

"It can wait, go, you two." Ziva glared in his direction as she grabbed her bag and followed Abby out of the bullpen.

**Should I laugh? Should I cry? Should I go hide? Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey check it out, two posts in the same week. I spoil you guys, anyway I hope you like it. I'm debating bringing it to a close within the next few chapters so...any thoughts you have on that would be much appreciated. **

Tony frowned and looked at the clock on his computer, five O'clock PM blinked back. Abby and Ziva had left two hours ago. McGee glanced up from his work to notice Tony staring longingly at Ziva's empty desk. He wondered if their charade would last. Tim's thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs walking into the bullpen.

"Go Home." Tony had already grabbed his bag and was headed for the elevator before McGee had even left his seat.

Ziva was trying on yet another dress that Abby had picked out when she decided she should text Tony to let him know she wouldn't be home for at least another hour. She smiled to herself when she realized she had written, 'home.' Not her house. Not his house, just 'home.' Abby turned around to see Ziva smiling at her phone. She wondered what it could be about before realizing it must be Tony. Only Tony could make Ziva give a shy smile like that. A smile that blasted through her cold exterior and showed right to her heart. Similarly with Tony, only Ziva could induce the little twinkle in his eyes. The little grin he saved special for her. Maybe this could be the thing that both of them need.

Tony was parking his car when he heard his phone beep. He checked his messages, smiling as he realized the first was from Ziva. He then let out a groan when he realized Ziva wouldn't be home for another hour. He smiled though, when he realized she just wrote 'home.' Grinning, he squared his shoulders and marched up the stairs to his apartment. Determined to show up his cousin.

"Abby, I don't know about this," Ziva said as she looked at her reflection in a mirror.

"Ziva you look gorgeous! Tony won't be able to keep his hands off of you and his cousin will be totally jealous!" Ziva looked at the dress she was wearing. It was simple. A black, strapless dress that hugged all of her curves and cut off a little bit above her knee. Sh had to admit she did look pretty good in it. She suddenly realized Abby's statement about Tony not being able to keep his hands off her...Maybe she did want this dress after all.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone yet." Abby squealed and hugged her friend. Ziva laughed and hugged her back. She went into the changing room to put on her own clothes leaving Abby alone in the store. Abby smirked as Ziva stole another look at herself in the mirror as she left.

Tony walked into his apartment to find Crispin flipping through television stations, looking utterly disgusted with everything. Tony felt a spark inside him ignite and he felt his hands bunch into fists.

"Oh, hello Tony, I hope you don't mind. I got a bit bored." Crispin smirked, as if he was above Tony's level and Tony should serve him. Tony hung his bag up by the door, appearing to have ignored his cousin's comment.

"No problem, I'm gonna start dinner, hey you want a beer?" Crispin resumed flipping through the channels.

"I suppose. So Tony tell me about this Ziva, you two both work at NCIS?" Tony grimaced as he removed the two bottles from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, she's my partner." Crispin propped his feet up on the table as Tony handed him a bottle.

"Thats convenient for a quick office shag if you know what I mean eh Tony? You used to be a real ladies man when you visited England. Ziva must be a slice of something special if your set to settle down with her. Don't blame ya, she's hot." Tony felt all of his muscles tighten and he resisted the urge to rip his cousins throat out.

"I've changed. I met Ziva. Do not, I repeat do not talk about her as if she is just a piece of meat." Crispin snorted, as if he was humored by Tony's remark. Tony, who was growing more agitated by the minute excused himself to the kitchen.

Ziva stood in the hallway of Tony's apartment and raised her hand to knock. Her knuckles were just about to hit the wood when she realized, she was supposed to live there as well, why would she knock. She fished a set of keys Tony had given her and inserted them into the door. The first thing she noticed was the smug look on Crispin's face that she immediately wanted to slap off. Tony heard her and made his way out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel as he did. Ziva saw him and immediately felt her spirits lift. He locked eyes with her as he walked towards her. She felt her heart leap out of her chest as he placed a hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him before capturing her lips as his own. He smiled at her when they pulled apart. Tony quickly glanced over his shoulder to see a flash of bitterness pass his cousin's eyes before returning to his discontented, self-satisfied smile.

"Hi, how was shopping?" Tony asked, his hand still on her hip only now tracing patterns over her shirt with his thumb.

"Nice, very nice, have you started dinner?" Tony placed a kiss on her temple before nodding and gesturing for her to follow him into the kitchen. She did without hesitation. Tony checked to make sure Crispin wasn't paying attention before turning to face Ziva.

"I can't stand the little prick! He comes into my house acting like he owns it, acts like I'm merely a servant to control!" He started to pace back and forth in the small kitchen. She stood there leaning against the counter, arms crossed against her chest. Her hurt her to see him like that. She could see the frustration building in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

"Tony? Tonyyy? We'll get through this together, I agreed to help you did I not?" He nodded and she saw his body start to visibly relax.

"Thank you, Ziva. I mean it. Thank you for everything." She looked down, afraid to meet his eyes, afraid of what she'd see. Ziva was shocked when he stepped towards her and hugged her. However, she immediately felt herself respond and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two pulled apart when the alarm Tony had set on the oven went off. He pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and took the spaghetti of the burner. She smiled, approving of one of the few meals he could make. Ziva took plates and silverware out of the kitchen and placed them on the dining room table. Moments later she was followed by Tony carrying a steaming hot bowl of pasta. As soon as everything was set Crispin came strolling from the living room.

"Smells good Tony, when did you learn to cook?" Tony rolled his eyes and held his tongue.

"Well, lets eat!" Ziva said and everyone sat at Tony's small table. For moments no one spoke. The only sounds that could be heard were silverware on plates. Tony caught Ziva's eye and winked. She blushed. Tony couldn't believe it. She blushed. They were both pulled from their flirting by Crispin.

"How would you feel if I came to see your work tomorrow?"

**Sooo...Any good. I hope I'm not making Crispin look like a complete thug. Please read and review to show me your thoughts. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! In the same week? Gosh you guys are lucky! How are you liking it so far? I hope this chapter meets your standards. So please read, and then if your in a giving mood why not give me a review. (Even if your not in a giving mood it's still okay to review.)**

Tony's mouth opened and closed like a fish struggling to breath on a dock. Ziva, on the other hand was much more composed. It wasn't hard to beat. She sat there, barely moving.

"You what?" Tony's fork fell to his plate shattering the silence that had spread.

"I thought it might be, er interesting to see your work. Break the boring circle of your apartment." Crispin leaned back in his chair, flipping his hair in an arrogant manner. Tony felt his anger building. This, dare he say man, bursts into his home, orders people around, and hits on his 'girlfriend' and then asks more? Ziva saw Tony's pupils dilate and quickly covered his hand with her own on the table. Tony immediately felt himself start to relax.

"We're in the middle of a case." Blunt. Ziva started to stroke the back of his hand, rewarding him for not kicking his cousin's rich ass.

"I wouldn't make trouble," Crispin knew he was pushing buttons. Seeing how far he could go before he got smacked. He wasn't far.

"It's not a good time, maybe later in the week." Ziva took over and Tony squeezed her hand, thanking her.

"Hmm...Pity well I suppose a later date would be fine." Ziva plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded. Crispin, a smug smile still outlining his features, started eating one more time and gradually so did Tony and Ziva. Minutes of silence ticked by. Finally Tony stood picking up his empty plate along with Ziva and Crispin's. Ziva followed his lead and started to help with the dishes. She walked into the kitchen to find Tony repeatedly banging his head on one of the cupboards. Ziva walked up behind him, placing one hand on his back she began to gently rub reassuring patterns. Tony turned to look into her eyes and immediately felt himself melt. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring at him with a look he had never seen on her before. Hell, he'd never seen it in any woman's eyes. He felt his pulse quicken and hoped she didn't notice.

"Tony. Tony. Tony!" Tony blinked a few times before he realized what had pulled him out of his day dream.

"Shit!" As Tony had started to day dream he had left the faucet on and gradually it had started to over flow. Ziva realized it only a second after it happened but the damage had already been done. The front of Tony's pant had already been soaked, giving the appearance he had wet himself. Sighing, Tony placed the remaining dishes into the warm allowing them to soak in the already full sink. Crispin rounded the corner clutching a now empty beer bottle. The already smug smirk he had on his face grew when he noticed Tony's pants.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ziva wanted to throttle him. Tony placed his hand on her shoulders when he felt her start to take a step forward. If anyone was going to kill his cousin, it would be him. Although, watching Ziva do it wouldn't be bad either.

"I'm going to take a shower." Tony started to walk towards the bathroom but immediately felt like he had said the wrong thing.

"Yeah looks like you need a nice cold one." Tony's nostrils flared, and he looked downright scary. Crispin's arrogant look faltered momentarily as Tony stared him down. Crispin merely shrugged his shoulders, placed his bottle on the counter and went back to the living room. Tony released the breath that had been held in his lungs. Ziva was still a few steps behind him when he turned around. His face fell. His green eyes looked tired, and lacked their usual spark. Ziva found herself missing it probably more than she should.

"Go, take a shower. You could use it." Tony glanced up at her appreciatively. "Oh, Tony would you mind if I read my book in your room, just so I don't have a possible run in with-" Tony nodded mid-sentence. She returned his appreciative smile and followed him down the hallway. The bathroom was across from his bedroom. Tony winked at her before closing the door to his bathroom. Ziva continued to stare at the door for a few moments. _I have gotten in way deeper than I thought..._She thought to herself as she walked into his room, gently closing the door over as she did. She walked to his closet, removing the duffle bag she had left there the day before. She pulled out her latest novel and started back towards the bed. Glancing up she caught something out of the corner of her eye. _What do we have here? _She walked up to the dresser. There were numerous pictures framed sitting on it. A picture of young Tony and his father sat on the far end. On the end opposite to it was the entire NCIS team at Tony's last birthday. It was framed in a metal frame with the title _Family_ engraved on it. Ziva smiled to herself as she remembered the day. She smirked as she noticed a few pictures unframed propped up against the frame. She couldn't believe Tony had kept the pictures from when they were in L.A. Still smiling she glanced at the picture in the middle and her breath caught in her throat. The middle picture frame held a picture of them. Just her and Tony. It was summer. They were presumably at a crime scene, but seemed relaxed. They were sitting under a tree, not inches away from each other. They were looking at each other, having one of their little staring matches. This picture was framed.

_DAMN IT! _Tony said to himself as he realized he hadn't brought any clothes with him to the bathroom. His pants were still wet and he wasn't wearing those after that little fiasco. Sighing, he tightened the wrapped towel around his waist. He inched the door open, checking the hall. Breathing a sigh of relief he pushed open his bedroom door. He jumped back before he realized it was only Ziva. She had fallen asleep, tucked into his bed. She had already changed into her pajamas and looked genuinely comfortable. Grabbing his own pajamas he walked back to the bathroom, changed and brushed his teeth. Walking back to his bedroom he found another problem. Sleeping arrangements. He was just about to turn when he heard Ziva start to stir. She sat up from his bed, momentarily confused until she remembered where she was.

"Sorry, Tony" She started to get up before he stopped her.

"No don't get up I'll be the gentleman and sleep on the floor, hey toss me a pillow."

"No, Tony it's fine we can share the bed." Tony gulped. She could. No guarantee he could.

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine I mean, it's big enough." Tony nodded and climbed into the other side of the bed. He flicked off his light and Ziva did the same. Tony turned his head to look at her. She had her back to him, but her dark hair was splayed out on the white pillow case. Tony thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He resisted the urge to stroke her hair. Sighing her rolled so his back was to her.

"Good night Tony."

"Good night Ziva."

**So? How was it? Terrible? Ok? Let me know by pressing the little button thats located somewhere beneath this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Umm hey guys! Long time no see, eh? Only one or two chapters left I think!**

The sun was just peeking over the trees when Tony's alarm went off. Tony groaned but leaned over to turn it off. Looking to his left he saw that Ziva was still sleeping. Her hair was splayed across his pillow, the dark brown looking even darker against his white pillow case. Her breathing was deep and silent as a smile played across her lips. Tony adjusted his arm so he could comfortably watch her.

Ziva woke up feel more rejuvenated than she had been in a long time. She felt the warm sun warming her skin. She stretched, smiling at the warm sensation she felt all over. She moved her arm across the sheet and froze. These weren't her sheets. She sat up. This was not her bed, this was not her house. She glanced around. She was the only one in the bed but the other side was wrinkled. She took a deep breath, _Tony. _It all came back to her as she leaned back onto the pillows, inhaling Tony's smell once again.

"Hey sleepy head plan on getting up anytime soon?" She sat up sharply to see Tony smiling happily in the doorway. The way the sun filtered through the window made him seem almost angelic.

"What time is it?"

"Little before seven."

"You let me sleep that late?" He ducked as a pillow was flung in his direction.

"You looked peaceful, I had to!" Ducking again as another pillow whizzed by his ear. He watched as she made her way from the bed to the bathroom across the hall, grabbing her clothes she had laid out as she did. Tony smiled before making his way to his kitchen, momentarily forgetting about his current houseguest.

Tony was still smiling as he started to pour a cup of coffee for Ziva, pouring in the correct amount of milk and sugar. He left the cup when he went to go find his incessantly ringing cell phone.

"DiNozzo...Yeah...Uh huh...Got it."

"Who was that Tony?" Tony turned to see Ziva standing in the doorway drying her hair with a towel. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she sauntered towards him.

"McGee, they got a possible location on our suspect." She nodded. "Oh and I made you a coffee." He added with a smile. She followed him to the kitchen and took a long sip of the rich liquid.

"Mmm, very good Tony," She gave him a shy smile over the top of the mug. Their silent conversation was ruined when Crispin walked in. Tony checked his watch.

"Well, time for us to head for work. Coffee's in the pot, see you later." Crispin didn't have a chance to respond before Tony had ushered Ziva out the door.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen as soon as the "couple" had sat down.

"Get your gear." McGee jumped up first and reached the elevator before Tony and Ziva. Tony realized he was about to grab Ziva's hand and immediately shoved his hand in his pocket, wishing he could hold her hand. Gibbs watched the two interact and wasn't sure he liked what he saw. He thought that once they got his approval to break rule number twelve they wouldn't think twice. _Maybe DiNozzo is actually taking this seriously_ he thought to himself as they descended to the parking garage.

They pulled into the suspects and he practically ran into them. As soon as he saw NCIS on their jackets he took off at a sprint. Ziva chased after him and Gibbs, McGee and Tony went to try and intercept him. As Tony ran he felt a feeling of dread seep into his stomach. He knew it was about Ziva, he just hoped she was okay. Tony followed the trails in the woods that were behind the house. Suddenly he heard several large crashes and thumps along with swearing and yelling. His slow run turned to a dead sprint as he headed in the direction where he had heard the noise. Gibbs was already there and he could hear McGee crashing through the underbrush. At the bottom of a steep embankment was Ziva and their suspect who was pinned on his stomach, hands cuffed behind his back. Ziva sat next to him cussing mildly and poking at her ankle.

"There," Gibbs pointed to a trail that was significantly less steep. Gibbs ambled over to where the suspects face was pushed into the dirt.

"Ziva, are you okay? What happened?"

"That-That" she pointed violently at the sobbing man in handcuffs, "large ass landed on my ankle!"

"Fat ass," Ziva shot him a death glare. "Sorry, can you stand on it?" She grabbed his arm as she pulled herself up. She tried to put weight on her foot but stumbled forward. Luckily Tony caught her before she fell. Without thinking Tony scooped her up in his arms.

"TONY!" Gibbs watched as Ziva sounded agitated but appeared to be in no distress. Gibbs and McGee hauled the sobbing suspect to his feet and practically dragged him up the hill with Ziva and Tony in tow. Gibbs shoved the suspect into the back of his and McGee's car while Tony lowered Ziva into the passenger seat of his car. The ride back to NCIS was quite. Tony was unsure of what to say, he didn't think he did anything wrong when he carried Ziva back...but she hadn't said anything yet. Tony looked over a her for the umpteenth time, it was then he realized how filthy her pants had gotten.

"Zi, do you have a pair of pants to change into at work?"

"Yes...Wait no, I wore them last week." She sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Well I'll drop you off at NCIS then stop back at my place grab a pair of pants for you and anything else you want while I'm out." She smiled at his considerateness.

"Thank you Tony, but that is not necessary."

"Fine then what if I want to?" He leaned over and covered her hand with his. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks but wasn't sure why. When they got to NCIS Ziva shoved open her door and attempted to step out. However, Tony was quicker and scooped her up again. She looked at him questioningly when he didn't hit the normal button to go up to the bullpen.

"Ducky," was all he said. Tony stepped into the elevator, still easily carrying Ziva.

"Tony, you can set me down while we're in the elevator."

"Nah, I'm good," he said with his charming smile. The one he reserved just for her. Ziva felt her skin grow warm when his gaze turned dark. She felt her heart start to pound a little bit more. Suddenly she realized just how good he smelled and how strong he was. She tightened her grip on his shirt. Tony started to move his head closer to hers, he could smell her shampoo that she had used that morning. Suddenly Ziva felt his lips crashing against hers. The quickly parted when the elevator opened. Unsure then what to do the two merely smiled. Tony walked into the lab, surprising Ducky.

"Ziva! What happened!" Ducky gasped as Tony set her on one of the metal tables, usually reserved for those who can't speak.

"Occupational hazard," she grinned, Ducky was obviously relieved. Ducky turned his back to go get some bandages and Tony used the time.

"I'll be back," he whispered in Ziva's ear. However, the two didn't realize that Ducky did turn in time to see Tony kiss Ziva on the temple.

**Soooo...How was it? Why don't ya lemme know by pressing the review button thats hanging out at the bottom of the page.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not sure what got into me but here's another chapter. Thinking I'll get one more chapter out of this and then call it done. I hope you like it...This wasn't originally how I planned Tony and Ziva to get together but I guess it works...**

Tony unlocked the door to his apartment and quickly slipped inside. He was hoping that Crispin had left for the day, or just left that would have worked too. Tony sighed when he saw Crispin sitting on his couch watching his T.V. Tony dropped his keys on the counter and walked to his bedroom. Neither man uttered a "hello." Tony grabbed a set of clean clothes from Ziva's bag and walked back to the living room.

"Case closed?" Without thinking Tony immediately replied.

"Yeah." _Shit. _He thought to himself, _now I have to take him with me._

"So, I suppose that means I could join you for the remainder of the day?" Tony despised the know-it-all tone that Crispin used.

"Fine, yeah, whatever." Tony said in a monotone. Obviously not thrilled that his cousin was now joining him. The ride to the navy base was silent. The two arrived in the bullpen and Tony had a less than pleased look on his face. Ziva had hobbled back into the bullpen after Ducky had wrapped her ankle. Luckily, he had said it was only a sprain and had given her painkillers. She saw Tony and smiled, but then saw Crispin and the smiled faded. Tony walked over to her desk and crouched down, handing her the change of clothes.

"Tony...?"

"Yeah, I know. I may have accidentally said the wrong thing and then got stuck..." Ziva nodded sympathetically.

"Alright then." She stated with a nod. Gibbs glanced up from his desk and saw Tony's cousin. _So this is the guy who messed up my team. _Normal people would have felt awkward about standing alone in your cousin's bullpen, but not Crispin. No, he stood there with a smirk. Gibbs already had negative feelings about him.

"Crispin, this is my boss. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs stood and shook Crispin's hand. A weak handshake in his opinion.

"Ah so you're the famous Gibbs," Crispin said with an arrogant shake of his blonde curls.

"And you're the infamous Crispin." Ziva and Tony covered smirks when a look of shock crossed Crispin's face.

"Hey boss where's McGee?" Gibbs, still chuckling over Crispin's face, looked at Tony.

"Where do ya' think?" Tony nodded.

"On to the land of Abby then!" Crispin shot Gibbs a glare before following his cousin and Ziva to the elevator. Ziva was now determined to walk on her own for the most part, and only leaned on Tony a little. In the elevator Tony wrapped an arm around her waist to take some of the pressure of her ankle. Tony placed a kiss on top of her head when he felt her lean into him. Tony heard the tell tale 'ding' of the elevator and prepared to step out. Crispin had apparently gotten over his initial shock of meeting Gibbs. Abby was standing at her computer explaining something to McGee who was perched on a stool next to her. Tony knew McGee well enough to know that he wasn't listening to her, but was just staring at her and nodding occasionally.

"Tony! Ziva! Oh my gosh Ziva what happened!" Abby dragged a chair out of her office for Ziva who accepted it gladly.

"The suspect I was chasing after this morning tripped me down a hill and he landed on my ankle."

"Well thank god you're okay!" Everyone (minus Crispin) laughed nervously.

"Well, Abby, McProbie, this is my cousin Crispin." Abby could barely tell that the British man in front of her and Tony were related. McGee didn't like the way he was looking at Abby. His Abby. McGee shook his hand firmly. He did the same thing to Abby that he did to Ziva when he first met her. Instead of shaking her hand, he kissed it. Tony knew that Crispin was intrigued at how McGee reacted to his flirting with Abby.

"So Abby, what is a lovely woman like yourself doing working here?" _Ooh I bet Abby hated that, _Tony thought to himself. Abby's pupils dilated, not knowing Abby though, Crispin continued to be his usual self. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone that was buzzing.

"DiNozzo...Yeah boss, be right there. Well folks, its been a great time, really has but the boss man needs me." Tony said grinning. Happy for an excuse to leave.

"Uh, Tony I think I will come with you. I have paperwork to do." Ziva said as she attempted to stand.

"Come on Crispin," Tony said as he steadied Ziva.

"If you don't mind I'd prefer to stay here a little while longer." McGee's eyes narrowed, he most certainly did mind, but being the gentleman McGee nodded.

"Yeah its fine, if thats okay with you Abs?" She nodded, though clearly not pleased with the predicament either. Tony and Ziva departed, Tony sweeping her off her feet as soon as their coworkers were no longer in sight.

"McGee, I heard you were a writer." McGee bit back the anger he had brewing.

"Uh, yeah, yeah actually two books," McGee said. Crispin nodded, though McGee followed his line of sight and saw he was only staring at Abby's ass. Crispin took a few steps closer so he was standing next to Abby.

"So, Abby what are you working on?" Abby turned to him, unaffected by his handsomeness.

"Something you wouldn't be able to understand."

"Oh, is that so?" Crispin trailed a finger up her arm. McGee watched in a blind rage as Crispin touched (his) Abby. Tony's cousin or not, Timmy couldn't let this one go.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" McGee shoved Crispin away from Abby.

"What's your problem McGee? Jealous?" _Yes, _McGee thought to himself. Crispin shoved him back. "Oh I see McGee, you _like _Abby!" Crispin laughed arrogantly. McGee lost it. He was no longer the pencil pushing Probie, nor was he the excitable Elf Lord. No, he was Timothy McGee. No more, no less. McGee wound up and punched Crispin straight on the nose. Abby gasped at his sudden outburst.

"TIMMY!" McGee stepped backed, horrified as he realized he actually had hit him. However, part of him was actually happy he did it.

"Abs, I-I'm sorry he was and I..." The two continued to bicker completely ignoring the man with the bloody, and possibly broken, nose.

"What McGee? What? He was an ass but that doesn't give you reason to hit him!"

"Abby he was flirting with you! I just couldn't take it anymore!" McGee found himself becoming more and more exasperated.

"What McGee, you don't like it when other men find me attractive?" Abby spit back.

"No. To be quite honest I don't!"

"Why McGee?"

"Because I love you." Abby gaped at him. McGee realized what he just said and dropped his head. "Shit..." He said to himself and turned to leave. Abby regained herself and realized he was leaving, she ran forward causing him to turn. She grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket and spun him so he was facing her. McGee looked surprised as she gently pressed her lips to his. McGee felt his pulse quicken as he placed his hands on her back to bring her closer.

"What the hell!" The two jumped as Crispin finally regained composure.

"Uh..." McGee honestly no longer cared about the man bleeding next to him.

"Hey Probie did I leave my ph- What happened?" Tony walked in to see McGee with an arm wrapped around Abby and his cousin bleeding from the nose.

"McGEE BLOODY HIT ME!" Tony nodded, his face showing no emotion. Instead, he walked around the three of them like an art dealer examining a new piece.

"It would appear he did. McRocky, care to explain?"

"Uh, well you see. I hit him..." Tony nodded again.

"You-" He pointed at Crispin, "go see Ducky and make sure its not broken. You, conference room now." McGee saw Tony wink at him as he followed to the elevator.

As soon as the door closed Tony turned to McGee. "High-five!" McGee high-fived him, confused as ever.

"Uh...What? Aren't you mad?" Tony looked at him confused.

"No...Why should I be?"

"Tony I just hit your cousin!"

"Yeah I know..." Tony turned and punched McGee on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" McGee asked while rubbing his arm.

"One I wasn't there to see it and two I wanted to hit him." McGee nodded and gave a half smile. "So you and Abby, eh?" Tony nudged him in the ribs

"Shut up Tony."

"What, embarrassed McLover Boy?" Tony smirked as McGee blushed and the two stepped out of the elevator into the bullpen. Gibbs wasn't there, presumably he was out getting coffee. Ziva was at her desk typing away when she saw Tony and McGee walking towards her. McGee had a blush creeping up her cheeks and Tony was laughing manically. She watched as Tony strode toward her and crouched next to her chair.

"What time do you want to head home?"

"Can we leave as soon as my work is done?"

"I dunno, can we?" She playfully swatted him on the arm as she turned back to her screen. Tony turned up to be face to face with none other that Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**Hey umm so...? How was it...? Please refrain from throwing rotten fruits at me. Why don't you express your views by telling me all about it through a review. So review whether you like it, you don't like, or you just want to talk :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo...Last chapter. How does it feel? You guys should be special because I wrote this instead of studying for my final. So when I fail, its on your heads. But anyway, yeah last chapter. Long time getting here right? Not quite sure how I feel about it yet... But why don't you read it and then tell me what you think! Yeah that sounds like a good plan! **

Gibbs stood and pointed to a now agitated Crispin exiting the elevator. Gibbs stood waiting for an answer with a grim look on his face. What the three agents didn't know was that he wasn't angry someone hit the Brit, he was angry because he had to ride up in the elevator with him complaining about how much pain he was in. Gibbs debated shooting him so he would know what it's actually like to be in pain. He thought better of it, he liked his job at NCIS. Tony nodded and tossed a wayward look at McGee who stood like a deer in the headlights. Ziva, who had yet to hear of what McGee had done, waited for what was coming next. She leaned forward, eager to hear what was going to happen. She, like Gibbs, had assumed Tony (or Abby) had hit Crispin.

"DiNozzo?"

"Uh yeah boss, well you see-"

"It was me, boss," Three sets of eyes looked surprised at McGee. Ziva and Gibbs were shocked that McGee would be capable of doing such a thing and Tony was surprised that he actually spoke up for himself.

"You, you did that?" Gibbs pointed at Crispin who had pieces of gauze shoved up his nose.

"Yeah..."

"Nice job, McGee," it was McGee's turn to be surprised now. "Go home. Everyone." Tony didn't need to be told twice, he already had his backpack on his back and was striding towards Ziva's desk. He helped her out of her seat and gave her support as she hobbled her way towards the elevator. Crispin followed with a death glare pointed at anyone...and everyone. The doors closed in time for Tony to watch McGee go flying to the door that led to the stairs. Tony smirked which was followed by a confused look by Ziva. He mouthed that he would explain to her later.

The ride to Tony's apartment was silent apart from the occasional groan from Crispin. As soon as they made it inside, Tony set about to make it comfortable for Ziva. Crispin had made his way to the bathroom to examine the damage McGee had done.

"Tony I'm fine, really I just need ice." Ziva tried to explain to Tony who was busy propping her leg up on a pillow.

"Ziva, if you're going to argue I'm going to have to use advanced means of making you cooperate." He said as he sat down on the coffee table across from her on the couch.

"And that would be?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm a very special agent, I'll think of something," he said with a wink. "Since going out to dinner seems to be out of the question, do you wanna order out?"

"Mmm, that would be nice, what do you have in mind Tony?"

"I was thinking Chinese..."

"That sounds delicious," she said with a smile as he stood to go find the phone book and then go make an order. Ziva sighed contently as she watched Tony disappear down the hallway. Crispin strode back into the room.

"I heard Tony was ordering Chinese food,"

"Yes, that's correct. Would you like something specific?" she asked.

"Hmm, maybe I'll think on it, I'm going to go get some fresh air." Ziva watched him leave the apartment. Moments later Tony walked back into the room.

"I put our order in for six, where uh where is Crispin?"

"He just went out to get 'fresh air' whatever that means," Ziva said with air quotes. Tony nodded and moved to his wall of movies.

"Ever seen The Producers?" Ziva shook her head and Tony pulled it from the wall and placed it in the DVD player. Tony took his place on the seat next to Ziva. He wasn't really happy about the distance between him and Ziva. He debated moving closer but that just brought him to thinking. Where were he and Ziva? Were they a couple? Were they dating? Yes, they had kissed in the elevator, but was that just an 'in the moment' thing? He wasn't sure. He looked over at Ziva who had become absorbed in watching Zero masterfully seduce elderly woman in the movie. Tony casually draped an arm across the back of the couch. Gradually he leaned closer to her. She didn't seem to notice so he continued.

"Tony." Her voice shocked him and he jumped slightly. "If you wanted to move closer you could have just asked," she turned to look at him with a shy smile that he had grown to love over the past few days. He moved closer and leaned toward her. Ziva looked into his eyes then gradually traced down his face to watch his lips. Tony couldn't resist anymore, he brought his lips down to reach hers. Ziva eagerly responded. Her fingers tangled in his sandy colored hair. The arm that was draped over the couch now wrapped around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. They separated only when the need for air became apparent. The two burst into laughter, unable to contain it any longer.

"Ziva,"

"Yes?"

"Will you, uh, go out with me?"

"I'll have to think about it," she said with a devilish grin as she turned back to the film leaving a wide-mouthed Tony gaping at her.

"Fine," he said with a smirk as he started to scoot away.

"Yes, of course," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled her back towards her. She nestled her head on his chest as he pulled her closer to watch the had seen the movie multiple times before so wasn't really concerned with watching the movie.

"Why is he so protective of his blanket?" Tony looked up from his staring to watch Gene Wilder go into a panic attack. A part you usually laughed his ass off during, however tonight he had more important things to attend to.

"Because he's a nervous wreck," Ziva nodded, though clearly still didn't understand. She cuddled back into his shoulder and Tony wrapped a protective arm around her. Tony enjoyed having her this close to him. They were about halfway through the movie when Tony heard a few knocks on his door. He checked his watch, 5:48 P.M. He separated himself from Ziva and opened it the door. Crispin grinned back. He was leading a beautiful blonde and a gorgeous brunette on each arm.

"Crispin?"

"Oh hey Tony,"

"What the hell?" Tony squared off his shoulders so he blocked most of the view Ziva had from the couch.

"Me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to join us this evening?"

"No! What the hell Crispin? Have you been drinking all ready? No I don't want to go out with you, who are these woman? And I'm with Ziva why would even consider this!"

"Well, you know I told Sandy here that I had a cousin who was in law enforcement and she loves a man in uniform!" The girls let out irritating giggles and Tony felt himself cringe.

"Well I'm not sure what he's told you but I have a girlfriend, sorry. Crispin can I have a word with you in private?" Tony pulled his cousin into the hall away from the giggling bimbos.

"What the hell Crispin?"

"I thought you might like to get a little action." He said with a wink.

"I'm with Ziva!"

"Yeah, right. Cuz, she's smokin' but it's not like you're getting any!"

"Don't you dare talk about her that way!" Tony felt his blood start to boil.

"What, don't tell me you're actually serious about her! YOU! Hah! You were the biggest player out of all of us!"

"I'm not like that anymore. Yeah, I'm serious about her. Hell, I love her! Okay? Happy now? Now get them out of my apartment!" Tony pointed to the scantily clad woman standing just out of his apartment.

"Fine. But you're missing out, Tony." Tony shook his head and walked back to the door. Ziva had gotten up and was standing near the door. "Come on ladies, he's apparently got better things to be doing." The women looked at Ziva condescendingly. Crispin walked by Tony and sneered something in his face. Ziva couldn't make out what he said but it obviously pissed Tony off. Tony did something he had wanted to do all week. Tony stepped forward, and punched Crispin. Crispin reeled back from the blow. Tony turned, walked back into his apartment, picked up Crispin's bag and threw it at him.

"Get out." Crispin regained his footing and stared at his luggage now sitting at his feet. "Now." Tony's voice was dangerously low. Ziva stepped forward and took hold of his arm for moral support. Tony's jaw was clamped shut and she could see the vein in his forehead pulsing.

"Uh, excuse me am I interrupting something?" Everyone's attention was drawn to the Chinese delivery man, his arms laden with delicious smelling cuisine.

"No he was just leaving," Tony said, his voice void of all emotion.

"How much do we owe you?" Ziva asked, speaking for the first time since Crispin arrived.

"35 dollars and 65 cents," Ziva rummaged through her pockets and pulled out two twenty dollar bills.

"Keep the change." She took the large brown paper bag from him. She gave a tug on Tony's arm as he continued his staring contest with the now bleeding Crispin. Tony shut the door and leaned heavily against it before sliding down and resting his arms on his knees. Ziva placed the Chinese on the counter before coming to squat in front of him and place her hands on his knees.

"I...I'm sorry Ziva. I'm so sorry." Tony felt his eyes start to well up but he didn't care.

"For what Tony?" Tony looked at her and felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Ziva, I gotta tell you something," he looked at her hopefully. She nodded and he continued. He closed his eyes. "Ziva, you're way more than my partner, and my friend and hell, I guess now I could call you my girlfriend." He heard her snicker but kept his eyes closed. "And I think you're amazing, and beautiful and smart and funny and adorable and I don't want to mess this up because, well. Ziva, I love you." Tony felt more pressure on his knees a moment before he felt her lips on his. He placed a hand on the back of her head and wove it into her thick hair.

"Too cheesy?" He asked her when they separated.

"Just cheesy enough." Tony watched her shift weight off of her ankle. He went to stand but as he did so he also took her up in his arms. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with the short hair on the back of his neck. She looked into his bright green eyes. Among the things there she saw hope, warmth but most of all she saw love.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

**Soooo...Uh yeah. Thats the end. Whatcha think? Corny ending? Yeah...I know. Soo umm this wasn't what I originally planned for my story but I think it ended all right...right? Please, please, please, please review. I got a few more ideas that I'm tinkering with right now but I probably won't have anything new till after the summer. SO AGAIN: PLEASE REVIEW. It's been great guys really has, peace out! :P**


End file.
